El gran problema
by Ariadna
Summary: Omi encuentra a Ken deprimido en el parque, y Ken le cuenta la sugerencia que le propuso Aya-chan... RanxKen, AyaxSakura.


****

El gran problema.

__

Por: Ariadna.

El otoño ya había invadido los hogares en la capital. Las hojas caídas decoraban las calles y producían extraños crujidos cuando la gente pasaba por sobre ellas… Omi trataba de evitarlo, tenía la manía de disgustarle esos ruidos…

Caminó a paso lento, esquivando las hojas, hasta que en el parque en el que estaba, por su hora de descanso, encontró a uno de sus amigos sentado en una banca cercana…

Notó su expresión preocupada, y se le acercó.

"Oi, Ken-kun…"

El susodicho levantó la vista, y trató de sonreírle a su compañero, pero sólo asomó una sombra de su verdadera sonrisa…

Omi no lo pensó dos veces y se sentó a su lado.

"Ken-kun, ¿pasa algo malo?"

El mayor lo miró a los ojos con desesperanza, pero no dijo nada. Tuvo que pasar un largo silencio antes que éste se decidiera hablar.

"_Tengo un problema._" Dijo finalmente.

"Er, eso es bastante obvio, Ken-kun… pero ¿cuál es el problema?"

"Es que…" el Hidaka lanzó un largo suspiro… "hace unos días… Aya-chan y Sakura-chan vinieron a hablar conmigo…"

Omi se echó para atrás en el asiento, dudoso. ¿Para qué querrían Aya y Sakura hablar con Ken? ¿Sobre Ran? ¿Por qué?

Ken notó la expresión de duda y volvió a suspirar, recordando aquella conversación…

~~~~~~

-¡por favor, Ken-kun! – insistió Aya por novena vez.

-pero… 

-es lo que queremos, tú lo quieres también, ne? – agregó Sakura, con los ojos llenos de súplica.

-¿y por qué yo? – replicó Ken, que ya no sabía como dirigirse a las chicas tras su propuesta.

Aya miró de reojo a Sakura, luego volvió a Ken con una sonrisa.

-Sakura-chan dice que no eres su tipo, Ken-kun, pero tú si me gustas, así que no tengo problema… - afirmó.

Solamente provocó que Ken se sonrojara más de lo que ya estaba.

-¿cómo que te gusto, Aya-chan?

-claro, por algo somos hermanos Ran y yo, ne? Tenemos gustos parecidos.

-pero…

-¡por favor! – volvió a rogar Aya. – sabemos que tú también quieres tener un hijo, Ken-kun. ¿Por qué no…?

-porque… ¡porque no! Aya, lo siento, pero… tú estás con Sakura, y yo… Ran y yo…

-no queremos terminar nada de eso. – lo cortó Sakura, de manera seria. – pero tienes que entender que para ambas parejas es imposible tener hijos, Ken-san. Necesitamos llegar a un acuerdo.

-pero… yo… - frunció el ceño, frustrado. - ¿¿por qué no fueron con Ran para esto??

-¿te gustaría acaso, que el hijo fuera de Sakura y Ran, Ken-kun? – interrogó Aya.

-no, pero…

-¡nada de peros! – finalizó la chica. – no te presionaremos más por ahora, pero necesitamos una respuesta luego, ¿sí?

~~~~~~

El Hidaka se llevó las manos a la cara, aún sin creer la propuesta de las chicas…

"¿Entonces es eso? ¿Aya-chan vino a ti pidiendo que tuvieran un hijo juntos?" Dijo Omi, luego que Ken le contara de eso.

"Si… decía que quería que fuéramos los dos porque así Ran no podría negarse, ya que el bebé tendría algo mío, y algo de los Fujimiya… dijo que a Sakura no le importaba quedar fuera… pero…"

"¿No lo has hablado con nadie aún? Si estás indeciso…"

"No es eso."

"¿No?" Omi se sorprendió. "¿Entonces qué?"

Ken volvió a lo ocurrido días atrás…

~~~~~~

-Aya-chan…

Tuvo que esperar a que la joven Fujimiya tuviera un turno libre para poder conversar con tranquilidad, más que nada, era un tema delicado…

-dime.

-lo pensé bien, y…

-¿Sí…?

-yo… me encantaría tener un hijo… me encantan los niños, siempre quise tener uno propio, pero…

-Ran nunca te lo podría dar. – terminó Aya la oración por él. – lo entiendo. Es lo mismo con Sakura. La quiero mucho, pero simplemente no podemos completar nuestra relación porque no podemos tener hijos…

-sí…

-¿lo intentaremos entonces?

Ken tragó saliva.

-hay… hay que hablar con Ran primero, él tiene que saber…

~~~~~~

El relator se detuvo, mirando a su acompañante directo a los ojos.

"¿Tú qué crees, Omi?"

"¿Sobre decirle a Ran? Pues claro, tiene que saber, pero si eso te aproblema…"

"No, no sobre eso."

El Tsukiyono se estaba frustrando, realmente no lograba entender las preguntas de Ken…

"Dime."

"Sobre… sobre tener un hijo…" Ken tragó saliva igual que cuando habló con Aya. "es… una gran responsabilidad, incluso si somos cuatro personas a cargo, y… Ran y yo… yo… toda la sangre en mis manos, no sé…"

"¡No digas tonterías, Ken-kun!" Lo detuvo rápidamente Omi. Lanzó un respingo y tomó a su amigo por las manos. "De todos nosotros, y eso incluye a Aya-chan y Sakura-chan, estoy seguro que el más indicado para formar una familia eres tú, Ken-kun. Ninguno de nosotros tiene tanta devoción por los niños como tú. ¡Y el pasado no importa! No somos asesinos ahora, sino simples floristas, gente normal. Ni se te ocurra pensar que no mereces tener un hijo por eso, Ken. No es cierto."

Por primera vez desde el comienzo de la conversación, Omi vio a Ken sonreír.

"Gracias."

"Es la verdad." Aseguró el Tsukiyono. "¿Y cuando hablarás con Ran?"

"Ya lo hablamos…"

~~~~~~

-estás bromeando, ¿cierto?

-um… no.

El pelirrojo le dio la espalda y soltó un respingo.

-en serio, Ken. No me gusta este juego.

-¡no estoy jugando! Aya… Aya-chan y Sakura-chan realmente lo quieren, y yo…

-yo no quiero un hijo.

Ken retrocedió.

Silencio.

-… ¿no?… ¿Por qué… no?

-los niños son… problemas. – soltó Ran. - ¿para qué tener problemas innecesarios?

-¡los niños son más que problemas! – exclamó Ken. - ¿cómo puedes decir eso? Me has acompañado a las prácticas de fútbol con los niños del barrio, ¿cómo puedes decir que son problemas luego de ver sus sonrisas jugando, escuchar sus palabras de cariño, sentir sus abrazos?

-¡ellos te muestran eso a ti! Las sonrisas, los abrazos… y cuando tú estás con ellos… - el pelirrojo cerró los puños. - ¿por qué crees que empecé a acompañarte a las prácticas y luego dejé de ir? Cuando estás con ellos… te olvidas de… de mí.

El castaño pestañeó. Luego, se rascó la cabeza, despeinándose.

-déjame entender esto bien… - pidió. – ¿me estás diciendo que estás celoso de la atención que le presto a los niños?

Ran no lo aceptó, pero tampoco lo negó.

~~~~~~

Omi también pestañeó.

"¿Ran-kun celoso?"

"Psi… me costó hacer que lo aceptara, pero al final logré convencerlo que era una tontería. Luego Aya-chan y Sakura-chan hablaron con él y llegamos a un acuerdo. Para Aya-chan es muy fácil persuadir a su hermano si se lo plantea…"

El menor se pasó la mano por el cabello. 

"ok… ¿o sea que Ran-kun también concuerda con la idea de tener un hijo?"

"Dijo que no quería ser él quien nos detuviera." Ken emitió una leve sonrisa. "Sakura-chan le aseguró que quedaría encantado con un bebé una vez que éste naciera…"

"Me tienes confundido, Ken-kun." Finalmente afirmó Omi, mirándolo a los ojos. "Me dices que Aya-chan viene con la propuesta de tener un hijo, Sakura-chan apoyándola, tú accedes, Ran-kun accede… ¿¿cuál ES el problema??"

El Hidaka se mantuvo un rato más en silencio, mirando a Omi con una expresión entremezclada de miedo y desesperación.

"¿Qué no lo ves?" Cuestionó. "_¡Voy a tener que acostarme con Aya-chan!_"

"¿¿Qué?? ¿Y eso por qué?"

"¿Cómo por qué? De seguro que te enseñaron de donde vienen los bebés alguna vez, ¿no es así?"

Omi se sintió ofendido por el comentario.

"¡Claro que lo sé! Pero hay otras formas de tener hijos, Ken-kun. Está la inseminación artificial, pensé que recurrirían a eso…" 

"Eso es demasiado caro, el dinero que ganamos como floristas no nos da suficiente para eso, y no nos quedaría nada para cuando llegara el bebé…" el castaño agachó la cabeza, con frustración. "Entonces, Aya-chan y yo… lo he hecho antes con mujeres, pero a Aya-chan siempre la vi como la hermanita pequeña de Ran, como MI hermanita pequeña… ¿cómo lograré…?"

"Espera un poco, Ken." Omi detuvo el balbuceo de su amigo. "Cuándo éramos asesinos ganábamos muchísimo dinero, ¿cómo es que no tienen esos ahorros aún?"

"Yo nunca ahorré, Omi. Lo regalé todo. ¿Para qué quedarme con tanto dinero si las probabilidades de un futuro para mí eran imposibles? Jamás pensé en vivir más allá de un par de meses con el trabajo que teníamos…"

"¿Y Ran-kun?"

"Algo parecido, además que casi todo iba para las cuentas de hospital de Aya-chan."

"Oh…"

Unos segundos de silencio de nuevo. Omi notaba que lo único que había en la cabeza de Ken en esos momentos era lo que tenía que hacer… tener relaciones con Aya…

"Yo si tengo ahorros." Le anunció a su amigo. "Heredé todo el dinero que tenía mi tío, según un testamento que él dejó. Nunca supe que hacer con todo eso…"

Ken levantó la vista.

"No puedes hacer eso, Omiitchi…"

"¿Por qué no? No es como si viviéramos separados todos nosotros, ese niño o niña sería parte de toda la familia ¿no?"

"Sí, pero…"

"Sólo pagaría por esto, Ken-kun. Será responsabilidad tuya y de los demás ahorrar para cuando el bebé llegue. Estoy seguro que Yohji-kun estará interesado en ayudar también, se sorprenderá bastante cuando se entere de la noticia…"

El menor sonrió al poner en su cabeza la imagen de Yotan con un bebé en brazos haciendo de niñera, gritando a los cuatro vientos que dejará de salir con mujeres por el simple hecho de no querer arriesgarse a que le pase eso…

"Será entretenido." Finalizó. "¡Ya tengo ganas de ser tío!"

Ante la resolución, el Hidaka soltó un enorme suspiro. 

"¡Me sacaste un peso de encima, Omi!"

El Tsukiyono ya se esperaba el abrazo. Lo recibió con gusto, se sentía bien hacer tan feliz a un amigo. Definitivamente a Ken la idea de sexo con Aya-chan no le agradaba en lo más mínimo…

Ambos decidieron volver a la florería para contar rápidamente las buenas nuevas. La verdadera sonrisa de Ken había vuelto a resurgir, y hasta la gente en las calles podía notarlo. En su hogar Yohji no se encontraba, pues había ido a dejar una entrega, Sakura y Ran estaban a cargo de la tienda, y a Aya le tocaba hacer la cena esa noche, por lo que se hallaba en la cocina. El castaño saludó aceleradamente a su novio y a su "cuñada", explicándoles la solución que había sugerido Omi esa tarde, y luego corrió a hablar con la hermana menor de Ran. 

El chico notó que los otros dos presentes intercambiaron miradas, y luego, sonrojados, se volvieron a él.

"_Gracias._" Replicaron al unísono.

Omi asintió, entendiendo perfectamente el verdadero _por qué_ del agradecimiento…

Definitivamente los próximos meses serían muy interesantes…

****

Continuará…


End file.
